Talk:Ake Raim/@comment-162.252.126.39-20181102210511/@comment-26709288-20181103041549
I'll answer point by point since it's alot. "An idea for ake raim. Maybe make his family power not anti-magic but power over ghost/spirits and make him all the powers of ghosts, like danny phantom " I already have a extinct clan, the Marbas clan, which possesses the power you speak of. While I'm not against summoning spirits, and believe it to be a interesting power, raising dead bodies itself is a OP power in my opinion, since unlike ghosts, they still have their bodies and such. I already created a sacred gear with this power, the Alastor's clan power of soul, plus you have Naomi who will make a appearance later in the story, so necromancy and ghost raising will be put to rest (pun intended) for the time being in regards to Heavenly Dragon Kings'. " And make his lion turtle like the ones from ancient times, where as being as large an island, it’s instead large as mountain capable of housing an entire city," Meh, in my opinion a small island is a good enough size. By small island, I meant the lion turtle shown on the finale of avatar the last air bender. So it's basically big enough to house a city. So making it any bigger is just overkill and pointless. Maybe the power to retract or grow based on Ake's desire with the limit being a small island would be better, but at that point it basically takes away what lion turtles are known for. "and let it be able to project a magic field around it that affects the time inside the field, like spending one day on it’s back would be the equivalent of living one year on his back, and allow the gravity on its back to change which would make Ake really like vegeta as he could spend days/years training on his lion turtle in extremely high gravity, and maybe all that intense training can make him able to produce and use touki, like sairaorg." Considering touki later in the story as a new power up for Ake later down the road but as for time manipulation, I don't want to include that. "Also since he’s around vampires, maybe make him a dealer in vampire blood, and maybe he can also further make himself more physically and magically powerful by injecting himself with vampire " He has a vampire girl fetish basically, and he actually cares about his girls unlike Marcellus, so him using them like that is out of character. Also his pride as a devil wouldn't allow him to do such, considering he's the only one of his little group who don't waste time with king pills. "n which case is his phantom maker device like a locution brush, also wonder if his device can allow him to shoot out a blast of the corrupting energy phantoms are made of, blight(http://noragami.wikia.com/wiki/Blight) , which would make it similar to the light manipulation device shalba used in the light novels and anime, only it would be extramely deadly for angels and fallen angels and only mildly damaging to devils who are being of " That seems kind of interesting, I'll considering it later. But it's more like the phantoms created by the SUper kamikaze attack in dbz. They aren't "real" ghosts, but more like shadows or shades.